Super Shinigami Babes: Ultimate
by Kowaba
Summary: Everyone is here! Actually no, not really. That is a lie. Only the best girls of the Bleach cast are here. Valentine's Day Special.


Hopefully Valentine's Day

**_A/N:_****Lez go! **

**_Disclaimer:_****I do not own Bleach or anything relating to the series.**

**_Warnings:_****OOC, Grammar and Spelling Errors, and Lemons**

"What's poppin' guys?**" – Regular Speech**

'_I can do this!__**'**_** – Regular Thought**

"**WRYYYY!" – Attack**

"**_Café Leblanc, Sunday 8:56 a.m._****" – Setting**

* * *

**_Karakura Town, February 14 5:57 p.m._**

Ichigo had no opinion of Valentine's Day. It was just another day in February to him. Those around him were off living their lives to the fullest by getting in cheap, superficial relationships that would ultimately lead nowhere but existed for the sole purpose of not being alone on the 14th of February.

High school drama was below him and there was no reason for him to involve himself in such trivial matters, especially when he had more important matters to attend to: like making sure Hollows didn't fucking eat any souls that wandered around before crossing over to the Soul Society. His classmates could run around and fraternize with each other while he made sure they were safe to do so.

Yes, Ichigo had more important matters. The young orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper carried the weight of the world on his shoulders, he didn't have the luxury of wasting his time with girls that would just end up wasting his time.

Perched up on a rooftop high above the streets of Karakura Town, Ichigo waited. Waited for any threat that dared rear its ugly head in his town. This was his job, his duty. No one else could do it. It was his responsibility to keep everyone safe, even if it meant neglecting the years of his youth.

The sun began to set over the protected city, and he watched as the blazing orange and red sky began to darken. Night was upon him and he would only get busier from here.

* * *

**_Soul Society_**

HUGE!

That was the only word to describe the four sets of heavy, mouthwatering breasts that were piled onto the flat wooden surface of a table in a random bar. Each eye-widening orb of soft, jiggly flesh wobbled at the slightest hint of movement from the owners, catching the eyes of any Soul Reaper that had the gull to look in their direction.

The mind shattering sets of glorious knockers that threatened the break the table were all glazed with a thin sheet of womanly sweat that had accumulated there from the heat in the room, as well as the occasional spill of alcohol.

First, there was a pair of perfectly tanned breasts that were mere centimeters away from popping out completely. Their size was mind numbing and awe inspiring, only short of the largest in the group by mere centimeters. Many onlookers prayed to their respective deities that the owner would make one sudden action that would make the tanned twins burst free and bounce into the open. However, despite how badly they wanted it to happen, the owner was far steadier than she let on. Rangiku Matsumoto, the most beautiful of all the other Soul Reapers, was the owner of this splendid rack and she was barely tipsy.

Next to her tanned melons rested a more reserved pair that were almost just as enticing as their neighbor's openness. With only a small slit in her uniform to allow her sweaty chest some reprieve, one could see the vast cleavage of two milky, pale tits that were pushed up against each other by the restrictive clothing. No one would have guessed this particular Soul Reaper was so incredibly stacked, but the surprise was only shadowed by their dumbfounded brains when they looked at her well kept secrets. Retsu Unohana was the most dignified and reserved healer of all the Soul Reapers, but she packed some killers.

Across from Rangiku's titanic tits, a set of unmistakably exotic jugs that nearly tore through the black spandex that imprisoned them. This impeccable pair disappeared from the Soul Society for a hundred years. They were big back in the day, but the World of the Living must've spurred another growth spurt as the luscious black titties swelled and grew quite a few cup sizes larger. Everyone in the bar was treated with distinct imprints of her perfectly round nipples. The owner of the bar would have kicked her out for such a lewd display if it were not for the fact that he too was rendered speechless by the big, bouncy jugs. Yoruichi Shihoin, a lady of former importance and former outlaw, did not care for her shameless display of raw sexuality as she simply wanted to let the air cool her heated boobs.

Finally, the last pair of tits that outclassed Matsumoto's in sheer size and weight, overflowed onto the table like overfilled water balloons. Maximum capacity was not in this woman's vocabulary. Mother Nature seemingly threw caution to the wind when blessing this woman with these eye-catching, jaw-dropping, mind-shattering, man-making pillows of fatty flesh. Bras were simply not made to match the magnitude of these behemoths, so the owner was left with a sore back and envy for girls less fortunate. The red article of clothing that could not even classify as a shirt was the only thing she could wear as any simple shirt would tear under the stress of having to hold these enormous jugs. Any other woman would be rendered immobile with these heavy orbs of meat. But Kukaku Shiba was not just any other woman, she was a woman who grit her teeth and carried on with her life despite the hardships, even if she was constantly ogled while she did so.

"Ugh…" Rangiku sighed heavily as she looked at her Sake jug. It was nearly empty, for the fifth time that evening. To solve her problem, Rangiku lifted it up into the air and shook it, causing her mountainous assets to wobble and shake in her uniform. "More Sake!" She shouted.

Almost instantly it was taken up by someone. Whether they worked there or not, Rangiku did not know. All she knew for sure was that in less than a minute, her jug was back, and it was full. Not even bothering to thank the one responsible for refiling her beverage, she put it back on the table.

"So much for girls' night out…" The strawberry blonde muttered as she eyed her drinking pals. These were the women she trusted to have a good time but all they were doing was sitting in a bar, drinking! Rangiku does this every night! What's supposed to be special?

Kukaku popped her neck and grunted. "Fuckin' pathetic." Kukaku said in a low voice. She too could not believe this was how she was spending her night. Sitting in this bar and drinking was something she could do at home without all the perverts lusting over her.

The captain of Squad Four also let out a small sigh of frustration. While not overly expressive, she did show that this was not as fun as she was hoping it would be. "At least we're not out in the cold, right?" She looked at her fellow females, hoping to be a bit more positive.

Yoruichi shook her head, her purple ponytail dancing about behind her as she did so. "I agree with Retsu, but I also agree with Rangiku. This is pretty boring." The dark-skinned woman groaned out. She tried to be optimistic like Unohana, but the cons did outweigh the pros in her mind.

Rangiku let her head fall forward and be pressed against her incredible endowments. "We spent all month hyping tonight up…" Came Rangiku's muffled contribution to the conversation.

"Now look at us." Kukaku gestured to the four of them. "We're just sitting here like pathetic losers."

"On Valentine's Day, I was hoping for at least some romance, but this makes me lose hope." Unohana stated. The captain did acknowledge that she was unavailable for courtship 364 days of the year, but she tended to let herself be open to the idea of finding a temporary fling on Valentine's Day.

Yoruichi cupped her chin in thought. This was not what she planned at all. She originally hoped to gather all three of her closest companions for a fun night of drinks and flirting, but none of the men lived up to their expectations. The Soul Society was a large place, but it would seem that all the good men were snatched up tonight.

The former noble had to think of some way to turn this night around or risk having a terrible time. She, like Unohana, was normally not one for relationships but she was hoping to get some action tonight.

"Wanna go blow some stuff up?" Kukaku suggested. It wasn't much, but fireworks provided some entertainment for the large breasted woman.

The buxom lieutenant shook her head. "Nah, I already did that this morning when I had to get rid of some paperwork." Rangiku admitted.

Unohana gestured to the small dance floor that a few couples were using. "Shall we dance?" The healer asked.

Kukaku and Rangiku both looked at each other in sympathetic pain for each other. With their huge titties, dancing would do more harm than good.

The three women sighed simultaneously as Yoruichi continued to ponder her choices. There had to be something they could do, she just knew it! All she had to do was think of it!

Then, like an angel descending from the heavens, the bartender approached their table with a tray of fruity beverages.

"Strawberry margaritas, courtesy of table six." The bartender placed the tray down in the middle of the table, doing his best not to stare at the mouthwatering jugs that rested on it as he weakly pointed to a group of eager looking young men.

The women instinctively waved to be polite but otherwise did not acknowledge them. They were used to this by now, so they paid no attention to it. However, something did click inside of Yoruichi's head that made her hesitate to reach for her new glass.

"Wait…" Yoruichi spoke softly as she began to put the pieces inside of her head. "_Strawberry_ margaritas…" She repeated to herself.

Unohana, Rangiku, and Kukaku all looked at their dark-skinned companion with a questioning gaze. They had no idea what Yoruichi was up to, but it beat sitting around and thinking of ways to spark conversation.

"_Strawberry…_" Yoruichi repeated once more, this time finally coming up with something. A picture of the one and only strawberry that the Soul Society knew all too well appeared in her mind.

No matter the mood Yoruichi was in, teasing the poor boy always seemed to itch that particular scratch that teasing other people could not beat. He was the source of her entertainment more times than she could count, and his reactions always made her giggle to herself for hours on end.

The poor boy who knew nothing of women would be rendered speechless and immobile if all four of these women teamed up and teased him together. It was the perfect solution. It would solve their boredom and then some.

"Ladies, how about we pop on over to the World of the Living for a quick field trip?" Yoruichi asked.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo_**

Bounce! Bounce! Bounce!

The lack of clothing was such a beautiful thing. No sense of modesty or fashion proved to be an all too powerful combination for women with insane, jaw-dropping bodies. Their sinful curves proved that nature had favorites, or it would not have blessed these women with the ultimate power to rule nations and conquer men.

Despite having muscles stacked upon muscles, erotic curves could still exist. A flat stomach covered from end to end in angry abs proved to be just as exhilarating as those heavy orbs of fat and milk that ballooned off of Tier Harribel's chest. The drab white robe she wore to cover her all-powerful thighs could not detain their alluring shape either. This woman's body was meant to be seen and there was little anything could do to prevent that. Clothes were ineffective and building muscle only proved to make her body more tantalizing. Nothing could stop the raw sexuality that Tier exuded.

The only force that could possibly rival her animalistic sex appeal was that of her current partner's. A stark contrast to the caramel skinned beauty, a woman with a milkier complexion stood but a few feet away. Her muscles were nowhere as defined as the blonde babe's, but her gentle hourglass figure looked much more comfortable to slip into bed next to. Nelliel tu Odelschwanck gave an air of comfort and gentleness that betrayed her kin's nature. Despite being an Arrancar, Nelliel proved to be intelligent and fair. Her giant wobbling masses of delightful boob flesh were the perfect representation of her character and personality. She could act as a gentle maternal figure and let the lucky man of her dreams rest his head upon her bosom. Of course, it did not help that the green-haired bombshell only wore rags to cover her bodacious body.

No one would have ever dreamed these two women, who were aesthetically polar opposites, were actually best friends. Perhaps it was due to the lack of other Arrancar that were intelligent enough to hold a conversation that didn't involve fighting? Or maybe the age-old saying was true: opposites do attract.

Whatever the case was, Tier and Nelliel regularly chatted. Tier found Nelliel to be pleasant company that could spark her interest, while Nelliel viewed Tier as the sort of woman who could understand the need for peace.

However, today's conversation was unlike any they had in the past…

"It's true love~" Nelliel gushed dreamily, imagining a very specific man standing in front of her at the very moment. Oh gosh, she does not know what she would do if that man was actually there! She would either melt or kiss him senseless!

The former Espada reacted as the Queen of a realm normally would when listening to the mad ramblings of one of her nobles. "Is that so?" Tier questioned.

Nelliel clasped her hands together and held them against her chest, causing her slender forearms to mash against her bust in such a delightful manner. "It is! I just know one day he will come back for me!"

Tier rolled her eyes at that. She has not read many books, but a growing trend she had begun to notice in the few she had access to was that there was always a damsel in distress. It was always some princess waiting on her oaf of a rescuer. It made her skin crawl from how terribly boring it was. The Queen couldn't stand the humans' need to make a female character so utterly drab and helpless.

"Why wait?" Tier asked. "Why wait on him? You have access to a Garganta, go get him for yourself."

Nelliel's eyes widened and a deep red blush turned her face into a tomato. Like a child, she began to sputter and make excuses. "W-Well ugh… I ugh… W-Well…" Nelliel began to stutter and trip over her words.

Turning to her, Tier crossed her arms underneath her heavy bosom and pushed those caramel colored twins up, making the globes looked extra packed. "Speak." She outright commanded of one of the few Arrancar's she conversed with.

"It's just that… I'm kinda afraid to talk to him about that kind of stuff…" Nelliel admitted bashfully.

Tier scoffed. She could never understand the fear of rejection, but that was mostly because she was a simple woman and took what she desired. The blonde could never understand what it was like to yearn for something she could not possess.

But maybe she was just the type of person to help Nelliel out…

"Do you know where he lives?" Tier asked.

Nelliel's blush got even worse. "I may or may not have spied on him with some of Szayel's old equipment…" The green-haired Arrancar admitted.

Nodding, Tier turned her back to Nelliel. "Then come, we shall take him for ourselves." The queen remarked.

"What?" Nelliel cocked her head to the side in a questioning manner before realizing just what that meant as Tier opened a Garganta. "Wait! What do you mean 'ourselves'?!" Nelliel asked.

* * *

**_The World of the Living_**

DAMN!

Near perfect spheres were a dime a dozen in this day and age. No matter the trials and tribulations one would go through, they'd be hard-pressed to find an actual, honest to god perfect sphere. However, most would be surprised to find that one woman possessed not only one, but two perfect spheres!

Jackie Tristan, the dark-skinned Fullbringer, had the perfect ass. Two large, meaty pads of flesh that were shaped in the perfect circles that supermodels and divas wished to emulate. Big and round were words that could not encompass just how glorious her ass was. Her breasts were big and round, but her ass was immaculate. It would take a man with very strong, very capable hands to truly hold her wobbling masses of dark flesh in place. It'd take an even stronger man to be able to resist her jello-like ass thrusting back against his hips if he were even lucky enough to fuck her.

And next to her stood the lovely Riruka Dokugamine… a much less physically attractive girl.

"Move your fat ass, Jackie!" Riruka snarled as she pushed on the taller, more buxom female. "It's bad enough I have to watch all these pathetic boys paw over you! At least keep this gross thing from bumping into me!"

The black-haired Fullbringer chuckled as her petite friend complained, it was quite adorable to see Riruka so flustered. "You should have known this would happen, Riruka. After all, it is Valentine's Day. Guys just want a chance to not be lonely." Jackie informed.

Riruka huffed and crossed her arms under her tiny chest, secretly comparing it to Jackie's momentous melons that almost rivaled her ass. The poor girl simply couldn't compete with Jackie and so all the admirers of Jackie overlooked her, making her feel nonexistent.

Jackie saw the look on her friend's face and smirked, finding a chance to tease the girl. "Don't worry Riruka, I'm sure you're still growing. I only got this thing a few years ago." The dark-skinned woman admitted, placing a hand on one of the full cheeks of her thong-swallowing ass that was bursting from her tight pants.

"Whatever." Riruka sighed as she looked around her. Upon seeing a convenience store right in front of them, Riruka decided it was time for a much-needed desert to quell her flaring jealousy of the older female. "Come on, I'm starving."

As Riruka gestured to follow her into the store, Jackie shrugged. Nothing in there would be appetizing for her, but she could wait around and browse a bit. What could possibly go wrong?

The doors slid open and they were greeted, though the poor teenage behind the counter stuttered quite a lot when speaking to Jackie, further angering Riruka for not getting that same kind of attention. Jackie acted flattered and gave a teasing wink in return.

Grumbling to herself, Riruka began to look at the ice cream. Perhaps that frozen dairy would be enough to calm the raging fire? While she did that, Jackie began to peruse the beer aisle just to see what they had to offer.

"All this stuff is terribly weak…" Jackie murmured to herself as her eyes scanned over the bottles. To better see the labels towards the bottom shelf, Jackie had to bend over, fully presenting her big, round booty to whoever walked behind her.

Fortunately for Jackie, it was the right man for her that happened to just accidentally bump into her luscious ass and nearly fell back from it's jiggling rebuttal.

"Ah!" Ichigo jumped back having felt his pelvis bump into something. He was carrying quite a lot in his hands so he could not see that well before him, only directly in front. So, imagine his surprise when he found out who's ass he bumped into.

He decided to call it a night after running into zero Hollows. It would appear as though Hollows celebrated Valentine's Day as well, because there were none to be found. So instead of wasting his night away on some rooftop, he decided to pick up something to eat on the way home, hence why he was here.

Jackie chuckled as she heard and felt some poor soul crash into her shapely bottom. It happened quite a lot, so she had no reason to be mad.

"You alright the- Ichigo Kurosaki?" Jackie stopped dead in her question when she saw that familiar head of bright orange hair. It was the same brat she trained and later drained the powers of.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked at Jackie. "Oh, it's you." Ichigo said calmly.

The woman before him smiled pitifully. "Well, I can't say I didn't expect that kind of reaction from you if we ever saw each other again…" Jackie trailed off.

"No, sorry. It's not that I'm upset to see you, it's just I wasn't expecting to run into you so soon. I figured it would be way later down the line." Ichigo admitted.

Jackie nodded. "Yeah… sorry about the whole power theft thing…"

He just waved her off. "Don't sweat it. It happens a lot." Ichigo joked, making Jackie chuckle.

"Such a strange boy." Jackie commented, but then her eyes looked at what he was holding in his hands. It was a lot of single serve meals, indicating that Ichigo was eating alone. "How is it that a cute guy like you is alone on Valentine's Day?" The voluptuous woman asked.

Sighing, Ichigo shrugged. "I just didn't ask anyone out. I don't have time for that kind of stuff." He told her.

Jackie didn't look convinced. "So, you tell me that you don't have time to date but you have time to grind against my ass in a 7/11?" She questioned.

Ichigo's face lit up in a bright blush. "N-No! I d-didn't mean to run into-"

"Oh, I get it." She put a finger to her lips. "This is what you do on Valentine's Day! You molest beautiful women in convenience stores!"

Ichigo was going to have a heart attack. "What?! No! I don't do that!" He was getting more and more flustered.

Jackie placed her hands flat against the door of the cooler and pushed her big ass out, further accentuating it. Her meaty rear popped out and nearly burst forth from her tight white pants that dared to cover up her voluptuous gift from nature.

Even Ichigo, a man who prided himself on the denial of Rangiku Matsumoto, the queen of tits herself, could not resist checking out Jackie's fat ass. He knew it was wrong to check her out, especially after her basically accusing him of molestation, but damn was it a nice ass.

"Then go ahead!" Jackie closed her eyes. "Take your sweet revenge! Just get it over with!" She said this and then bounced a little, making her big ass jump in her pants.

Ichigo bit his lower lip and watched as the dental floss that were the strings of her G-string come into full view. Her beltless pants moved down enough to let him see the glorious cleavage of her ass and by the Soul King did Ichigo want to shove his face in it.

But all too soon did he come back to his senses.

"Gah!" Ichigo reeled back but kept his items steady in his hands. "You can't be doing that in here!" He told her.

"Hmm?" Jackie popped an eye open and looked at him, trying to hide her smile. She bounced on the ends of her feet once more, making that delicious rump jiggle and even clap. And man was it a meaty clap that echoed through the small store. "Whatever. Do. You. Mean. Ichigo?" With each word she spoke, Jackie twerked her round butt and made it clap loudly.

Ichigo whipped around and refused to face her. He would deny this succubus's temptation!

Jackie began to laugh out loud as she backed away from the glass door. Using her slim fingers, she hiked up her pants and smirked. "So easy to tease. It's very cute, you know."

"So, I have been told…" Ichigo muttered, recalling all the times he was teased by Yoruichi or Rangiku. It was pure torture and he somehow made it out alive with his virginity intact.

Jackie reclined against a shelf and stretched her arms up above her head. "You know, I could get used to this… and from the looks of it, so can you." She told him, nodding to his pelvis.

"What?" Ichigo asked as he looked down, instantly growing pale as he saw the massive tent in his jeans. Just how could he not tell that he had an erection? That should have been against all laws of science!

Licking her full, cherry red lips, Jackie put her hand on his bulge and grasped it firmly. "Well, come on then, no need to spend Valentine's Day alone, right?" She asked him.

As he prepared to decline her advances and run off, she continued to rub it gently, almost like she was massaging it. "Oh boy, it seems like this thing hasn't been used yet, has it? I can tell by the way it's throbbing so badly~" Jackie purred.

Ichigo could not deny that it felt amazing to have a woman tease him like this. It felt so liberating! Finally, a girl that didn't just tease him and leave him high and dry!

And to make things better, it would not be so bad to take her home with him that night. After all, his family was out. Per tradition of Valentine's Day, Isshin has taken Yuzu and Karin out on a "date" as he liked to call it. It was a practice date to show the girls how they should expect to be treated by guys when they grow up. His dad would take them some place nice and then take them to see a movie, even if the theaters were crowded with couples. But Ichigo didn't bother thinking of that for too long. All that mattered to him was that he was going to have the whole house to himself!

Would it really be that bad to indulge himself on the night of romance?

"Come on stud, how about we head back to your place and I can show you just how sorry I am for the way we treated you?" Jackie suggested.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo nodded. "L-Let's go then!"

* * *

**_The Kurosaki House_**

Ichigo could not open the door quick enough. His fingers trembled and he couldn't quite stab the key into the keyhole without missing numerous times.

He had the right to be nervous of course, Jackie had her chest to his back and was literally breathing down his neck. Her luscious, perky tits pressed into his shoulders as a constant reminder that this was actually happening, he just needed to believe it.

"Come on big boy…" Jackie purred into his left ear, her hands groping his hard pecs. "Just stick it in."

That was almost too much for the young Substitute Soul Reaper to handle! Without thinking, Ichigo gripped the door handle with all his strength and broke it!

Jackie saw this and smirked. "Well that's one way to get the job done." She chuckled lowly, pushing him inside of the dark house.

Ichigo nearly tripped over the threshold before stumbling against the wall. Quickly, he ripped his sneakers from his feet before setting down the bag of groceries. Jackie too removed her shoes, just a tad more elegantly.

The orange-haired male turned back around and flipped on the lights. He took a deep breath and focused all his effort on not stuttering. "You can go ahead and make yourself comfortable while I put this away!" He told her.

The beautiful woman nodded before looking over his shoulder. "Sure… but who are those girls?" She asked, pointing behind him.

"Huh? Who?" Ichigo asked as he slowly turned around and saw what she was mentioning.

There, in the middle of his living room, a very tipsy Rangiku Matsumoto opposed a very pissed Tier Harribel, both women standing chest to chest, mashing their overgrown mammaries together.

Nelliel stood behind the blonde Arrancar, ready to jump in and quell the inevitable fight that would ensue if either female pushed the other. Behind the drunken Soul Reaper stood Unohana, Yoruichi, and Kukaku.

"I said beat it sister!" Rangiku jabbed her thumb at the open window they must have used to enter. "He's a Substitute Soul Reaper, that means we get first dibs!"

Tier's cold eyes did not look changed. "And this is supposed to mean something to me?"

Rangiku growled in an animalistic manner and pushed her pale, milky bosom further against Tier's caramel rack. Both sets of tits were equally matched in weight and size, so the competition was fierce. The two women may be worlds apart in terms of combat, with the Arrancar being leagues ahead, but their respective busts were evenly matched.

Deciding it was the right time, Nelliel spoke up. "Uh, Tier! I think it would be best if we backed down and settled this with a formal debate!" The woman in green rags suggested.

Unohana nodded her head. "I agree with her, Rangiku. We should be polite and courteous to solve our problems." The healer caption spoke up.

The fiery Kukaku, did not agree. "Screw that! Take that bitch to the ground Ran!" The maker of fireworks yelled.

Yoruichi sighed, she did not expect to find conflict this night. She just thought it would be fun to take her gal pals to Ichi's house to not only have some entertainment, but to finally pop that strawberry's cherry.

"Hey! Here's a better idea!" Ichigo spoke up loudly, grabbing their attention. Nelliel blushed upon seeing him but restrained herself from jumping on him. "Fucking leave!" He told them, pointing at the door.

Jackie stayed quiet, choosing not to interfere in this as she was technically an enemy of the Shinigami and knew that the other two women were Hollows.

However, despite how much the big booty Fullbringer wanted to avoid causing a stir, Rangiku's attention fell on her.

"Ichiiii!" The busty blonde slurred as she pointed at Jackie. "Who is this floozy? Are you cheating on us?" She asked brazenly, tearing herself away from Tier and marching towards the poor boy, her huge knockers bouncing in her uniform as she walked.

Nelliel picked up on her last question and immediately began to protest. "Wh-What? Cheating?! You're not dating Ichi!" The Arrancar said.

Rangiku paid Nelliel no mind, her target was in sight! Now she stood in front of the sole male in the room and glared up at him. "Listen here pal! I came all the way here to get some dick, now are you gonna man up and give it to me or am I just gonna have to take it!?" Rangiku asked, grabbing his meat through his jeans.

Ichigo gasped as another female gripped his member. Just how bold were these women?

"R-Rangiku!" Ichigo groaned, feeling his length grow and swell in his pants.

Kukaku, Yoruichi, and Tier looked at him expectantly. He was sure Kukaku said some less than appropriate things while Yoruichi nodded. Tier didn't say a word and just stared him down, which was quite intimidating.

Unohana and Nelliel both remained quiet and dignified, choosing not to add fuel to the flame. Instead they looked at him and wanted to see how he was going to handle the situation.

Lastly, there was Jackie. The true underdog of this story. With no backup (having left Riruka back at the store), she was alone. However, she might just have been as bold as Rangiku!

"Relax cow tits..." Jackie smirked as she came behind Ichigo and slid her fingers around his waist to fiddle with his belt buckle and jeans. With expert movements, she made quick work of the leather that held his pants and unbuttoned his button. "There's plenty of Ichigo to go around…" She said, sending his pants to the floor.

As his jeans fell and his erection was unleashed onto the room, the women gasped in surprise.

"Holy fuck!" Rangiku cursed, her light blue eyes scanning over her Valentine's Day present.

"Oh my…" Unohana gasped, holding her hand to cover her mouth. Even she, in all her years of medical experience, had never encountered something so… so ferocious!

Tier nodded in approval, keeping quiet and merely accepting the challenge before her.

"Damn brat…" Kukaku gasped. Knowing what is was like to having the biggest breasts in all of the Soul Society, she could understand what it was like to the best of the best. However, she was still surprised that there was a cock that existed that would be able to tame her tits.

"I didn't see that when we trained…" Yoruichi bit her lip, wondering how she could have missed that. If she had known it was there, they would have a much different relationship.

Nelliel's face was red as a Cero. "I-It's s-so BIG!" The woman cried out. She was a virgin, how was she supposed to take that?!

Finally, Jackie smirked as she wrapped her hands around the monstrous girth of his shaft. Her slim fingers couldn't even meet it was so huge. "I knew you were big, but not this big!" She chuckled as she began to stroke it.

As if in a trance, Rangiku dropped down to her knees to get a better look at the big, fat obelisk of white flesh that hung before her face.

"Have I ever told you guys how much I want to be a mom?" The Tenth Squad Lieutenant asked.

* * *

There were few things in life that made Tier happy, and a big fat cock thrusting right into the tight sleeve of her warm tits was one of them. Her fingers held her mighty tits in place as Ichigo's sturdy rod delved into her caramel tit-pussy, and she could not tear her eyes away from it.

She was lying on her back with Ichigo atop of her. Tier still wore her white vest, so each time Ichigo's bulbous head reached the top, it bulged out of her white top. The tops of her tits were plastered with heavy doses of sweat and precum, making the fabric stick to his tip as it tried to pry her top open.

Each time Ichigo fully thrusted his long, girthy dick into her tits, his swollen testicles slapped rudely into the exposed undersides of her breasts.

The boy atop the Arrancar was a blushing, sweaty mess. This was his first sexual experience, so he had the right to be a nervous wreck. How was he supposed to know that the blonde's cleavage was actually a tight trap that wanted nothing but to milk him of his virile seed?

It would seem as though his own body was in agreement with Tier's. His body wanted to pump liter after thick, slimy liter of semen into the blonde. But while her tanned torpedoes were a gift from the Soul King himself, his seed wanted to find its way deep inside of Tier's womb. Only when his blunt head was crashing against her cervix would he be satiated!

The two were not alone on his bed, however, there was a third member who was not distracted by the other flesh in the room. Amass the hot, sweaty piles of pliant female flesh, Unohana emerged and licked her lips as she saw the sole cock in the room.

For a thousand years did Unohana exist, and never had she come across a specimen as unique as Ichigo's. Among the more rural areas in the plane of the dead, there was a term that Unohana believed best fit Ichigo:

A breeding stud.

Yes, Unohana believed that Ichigo fit the bill perfectly. He was gifted for the arts of impregnating young, fertile women. Blessed was he to give horny sluts full bellies and a permanent smile on their face.

Oh, how she wanted to taste him, to feel him deep within her craving pussy, but she knew she had to wait. She had to see for herself if he was everything, she hoped he would be!

Coming up behind him and pressing her soft, heavy tits into his back, Unohana began to whisper in his ear.

"Come Ichigo…" She said soothingly as she gripped his base firmly and paused his thrusting. His skin was slick, perfectly lubed to slide deep within the blonde Arrancar's cunt. "Time to become a true man." The captain of Squad Four told him.

As if he was a puppet manipulated by strings, Ichigo was pulled from Tier's hot tit-pussy and his cock dragged down her fit stomach, bumping against her strong abdomen. He almost lost it as he felt the hard skin underneath his inflamed tip. Rubbing his cock against her abs alone would make him burst!

Finally, both he and his cock came to her sacred gate. In between Tier's strong, healthy thighs was a perfect pink slit with a golden blonde bush. Her modestly groomed bush tickled his engorged head and it made his cock jump in excitement.

Still in control of just how much his weapon moved, Unohana teasingly slapped it against the blonde's bush, making the two groan in pleasure. She herself was quite a fan of keeping a maintained bush, so it pleased Unohana to view one as pretty as the blonde's. However, that was only for a minute before pushing the head of Ichigo's monster against Tier's delicate petals.

"Uhhh…" Tier groaned lowly as that enormous cock began to press into her warm depths. She often preferred to be quite but having such a big dick lodge itself deep within her canal proved to be exhilarating enough to warrant a groan.

Ichigo's head was light. He was finally entering his first pussy. It was all he thought it would be and more. It was soft, hot, and tight. Of course, it was far tighter than any normal man would experience as the blonde's cunt had to stretch around his fatness.

Unohana licked her lips and let go, instead using her hands to pull Tier's long, shapely legs around Ichigo's midsection to get him as deep inside her as he could.

So far, things were going swimmingly!

* * *

"Ahh! Ichi!" Nelliel moaned deliriously as his young, untaught tongue squirmed around inside of her flower. Also a virgin, Nelliel was new to these sensations. Even an untrained tongue like Ichigo's could make her squeal and cum all over his face!

The Substitute Soul Reaper's hands gripped her healthy hips and brought her big ass further down onto his face. His head was nearly lost in Nelliel's full ass cheeks, but he wasn't complaining one bit! Her pussy tasted great!

Her hands pawed at her own jumping breasts and squeezed the large marshmallows with all her strength. Nelliel's pink nipples were hard as diamonds, making for easy targets by her curious fingers. "Ichi!" She moaned out again, finding that moaning his name greatly increased her arousal.

During the time Ichigo spent with Unohana and Tier, Nelliel was preoccupied with the woman known as Kukaku. The fiery black-haired Shiba was eager to grope Nelliel, but fortunately the green-haired Arrancar was rescued by another woman with black-hair.

Right now, that same woman who was called Jackie had her back to her as she vigorously slammed her fat ass up and down Ichigo's hard cock. Nelliel believed herself to be straight or whatever term the humans came up with for only be attracted to males, but she could not deny that she couldn't tear her eyes away from the big black booty that was currently engulfing her love interest's cock.

Nelliel licked her lips. Each time Jackie's ass came down onto Ichigo's lap, two things happened: there was a loud _clap!_ and it shook like Jello. It was quite alluring to watch and Nelliel found that it aroused her even more. Especially that tight hole that winked at her as her wet lips stretched to take in Ichigo…

Jackie was focusing all her efforts on fucking Ichigo senseless. This was her first fuck in a while, and his cock was just incredible! Jackie never felt so full in her life! The way his cock made her feel when it slammed against her womb was addicting! She wanted it to happen more! She wanted to feel this big, fat, throbbing monster inside her all the time!

However, the Fullbringer was caught off guard when suddenly she felt two hands on her ass cheeks and spread them apart. "Wha- oh fuck!" She gasped as she felt Nelliel stuff her face into her crack and begin to lap at her asshole.

How bold was this Hollow to just lunge forward and eat her ass? Jackie didn't know what came over Nelliel, but she wasn't about to start asking questions! It felt phenomenal!

Jackie bit her lip and began to twerk her ass against Ichigo's pelvis and Nelliel's face. "You like that, huh?" Jackie smirked as her left hand gripped Ichigo's thigh and her right went back to smack her big, wobbling ass and grip it, making the doughy meat spill out and fill the space between her fingers.

* * *

Kukaku always was wild. Nothing could tame the feisty woman. So, it only made sense that when sucking dick, Kukaku was unstoppable.

Her full red lips glided down the length of Ichigo's cock at a dizzying pace. Strings of spit and spittle that would have landed on her enormous udders instead fell on the faces of Yoruichi and Rangiku as the two women serviced Ichigo's swollen nuts.

The three women worked in perfect unison around his cock. Kukaku's fearless and unrelenting sucking, Yoruichi's expert tongue massaging his left testicle, and Rangiku's sloppy tongue bath that made his sack drip with drool.

It was messy, all of their faces had drool and precum on them. Fortunately, the women were so beautiful they did not need make up, otherwise it'd be runny and look like the three women were outside in the rain. But no, they looked glossed in spit because they were just that devoted to cleaning Ichigo.

But finally, the young man had enough of the oral pleasure. Now it was time to inseminate another lucky woman. Already having filled the pussies of four women, Ichigo grew confident enough to know what he was doing. He was a quick learner, after all.

"Rangiku." He said, grabbing Kukaku's black hair and yanking her slutty mouth off of his thoroughly drenched cock. The Shiba matriarch gasped as she let oxygen fill her lungs once again but was frustrated that he kept her from diving back in for more. "On the bed." He told her.

Rangiku pulled her mouth away from his now dangling testicle and smiled drunkenly. It was finally her turn to get a pussy full of thick, thick sperm. She fell back on the bed and pulled her legs up only to have Ichigo press her knees against her shoulders.

It was the mating press in perfect form. This sex position was made for insemination. It ensured that whoever the bitch was, she was gonna end up with a baby in her stomach by the end of the night.

His fat, swollen head pressed deep into her perfectly trimmed cunt. The hot, steamy flesh of her pussy was the perfect sleeve for him to slide deep into. Kukaku and Yoruichi watched from behind as slowly, all the inches of his cock drove deep into Rangiku until his heavy, cum churning testicles rested against the cheeks of her ass.

Ichigo wasn't even trying anymore. Short, quick thrusts were all it took to make Rangiku scream and curl her toes as waves of orgasms ripped through her. She was so easy to please, it wasn't even funny.

Yet, he found himself close to the edge as well. All the licking and sucking down by these three souls were enough to push him over the edge just enough that whenever he was buried to the hilt of the big titted blonde, he was done for.

He pushed his head into those fat, wobbling titties on her chest and let out a muffled groan as he felt his ball sack tighten and another hot batch of semen began to exit his cock. Having held semen for years until now, he still felt those potent orgasms tear through his body.

"Fuuuuck yeeeess!" Rangiku hollered out as she felt his hot, sticky flood of fertile cum shoot deep into her womb and fill her completely. She felt so full, so complete. Utter joy and elation were the two adjectives that could really describe this moment for her.

Smothered in between the biggest jugs the Soul Reapers had to offer, Ichigo let loose. He began to regret all the times he turned down the teasing when it would have been so easy to give in.

But, now was the time for him to make up for all those missed opportunities…

* * *

Finally, it was all over.

As the early morning sun began to creep over the horizon, Ichigo looked out his window. It had been a very long night.

When he woke up the previous morning, he suspected that he would be up all-night fighting Hollows, not fucking women senseless. But looking around him at all the sweet honeys that swarmed him in his bed, he knew things worked out for the better.

All seven of these women rested happily, each having a sore throat and a womb full of cum. Nelliel, Kukaku, Rangiku, Tier, Jackie, Unohana, and Yoruichi were huddled around him like there were stitched to his very being. Some of these women did not know the others existed until a few hours ago, but they were all like sisters now.

Sighing heavily, Ichigo knew he should rest up because now that his life had taken this turn, he was only going to get busier from here.

* * *

**_A/N:_****Happy Valentine's Day everyone, I know it's late, but this is the special this year. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know in a review what you think of this and if you want more.**


End file.
